phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured 'Did You Know' of the Month/Archive/January 2011
for January 2011 Selected Nomination Did you know... that Ferb's eyes are really blue? They're so small they look black. Support # I like it. -Michelpacheo1 19:02, December 9, 2010 (UTC) # I like this one, I did not know it. TwistedRose 20:06, December 14, 2010 (UTC) # I didn't know that! I thought they were black. Cool! {Baljeet is awesome, cute, funny and cool, no madder what anybody says...} 18:17, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Comments # If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Result : 3 support, 0 opposed => featured ---- Nominated Did you know... that in "Split Personality" , the Busting Candace had a sharper point at the tip of her hair than the Romance Candace. Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Oppose # If you do not support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Comments # If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Result : 0 support, 0 opposed => not featured ---- Nominated Did you know... that Perry's chatter sounds the same in every language except English? Support # Lol, I did not know :P where's Perry? Maplestrip 18:26, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Comments # If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Result : 1 support, 0 opposed => not featured ---- Nominated Did you know... that although three actors from The Rocky Horror Picture Show have made appearances on this series, some of their roles more major than others, the characters they voice have never interacted with one another as of yet? Support # Now that it's rewritten, I think it makes a good one, since the connection is rather interesting. Yer pal, Mobo85 21:00, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Comments # I like this, and there's a definite Rocky Horror connection (especially since Dan and Swampy also [http://www.huffingtonpost.com/molly-baker/phineas-and-ferb-parenting-lessons_b_770168.html told the Huffington Post] they would love for Meat Loaf to guest voice as well), but it could use a rewrite. I suggest something along the lines of "...that although three actors from The Rocky Horror Picture Show have made appearances on the series, their Phineas and Ferb characters have never interacted with one another?" Yer pal, Mobo85 19:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC) # I'll do that thanks - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 19:47, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Result : 1 support, 0 opposed => not featured ---- Nominated Did you know... that in "Candace Loses Her Head" when Isabella and her troop was in the gift shop with Linda, a close up of Ginger is seen she is colored like Katie? Support # Isabella: Ginger! Where did she go? I don't believe we have 2 blondes named Katie in our group! Isabella and Lego Liker 17:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Comments # If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Result : 1 support, 0 opposed => not featured